Laser clad technology on cutting implements is known as suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,843 to Techel et al., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The present disclosure takes a much different, improved and novel approach to cutting implements, which particular application and benefit in agricultural blades (also referred to as cutting blades), but that also may be used in paper blades, forestry related blades, plastic processing blades and the like.
Other prior publication includes U.S. 2007/0163128 to Tarrerias the entire disclosure of which is also incorporated by reference. However, that is limited to applications with a single strength linear cutter edge, and not envisioned for agricultural crops such as hay, stalk or silage; such as may be used in feed mixers. A concept for feed mixers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,449, however, that relies upon brazing on solid carbide.